


You're back. (W.I.P)

by RiskyRiskySarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRiskySarah/pseuds/RiskyRiskySarah
Summary: Sam never really talked about it, but he misses Gabriel, a lot.Sam got kinda mad thinking about it too, Gabriel should have listened to him, he shouldn't have sacrificed himself for them, he could still be alive.





	You're back. (W.I.P)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get mad at me, I didn't finish this yet and I reay wanted to post somewhero so I could have some critics?? please help.  
Also english is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if it's bad. (ps: it is.)

It's 5 am, Sam is reading a book in his room because he can't sleep.

It's an action book, and the part being read by Sam has a bit of romance between male characters. It was light, but it was obvious those two were going to develop a relationship soon.

Sam thought that was nice, even tho he's not even that much into romance, the book made the that relationship very suddle and didn't treat it different for any other relationship. One thing he thought too was about the fact that one of those characters really reminded him of someone, since the start of the book, a blond short man, sassy but loyal, very protective of those who he loves, good humor and usually good at giving emotional advices.

"Gabriel..." Sam said through a sigh.

Sam never really talked about it, but he misses Gabriel, a lot. Sam got kinda mad thinking about it too, Gabriel should have listened to him, he shouldn't have sacrificed himself for them, he could still be alive. But he couldn't blame him, Gabriel had always been like that, putting another's life over his own. Sam quite admired that, because it reminds him of Dean, but at the same time, he wished both of them took more care of themselves.

Since Gabriel's death, they had kept his grace that Ketch gave to them in a small box, until the grace was used by the boys for Jack's safety, and even tho Sam was glad about it, he liked having a little bit of Gabriel's spirit in his room, which he never told the other ones that it was always in his drawer, just so he could stare at the box at night, sometimes he also liked to leave the box open so he could see the grace's blue light shining in his eyes.

Sam was distracted in his own thoughts instead of continuing the book, thinking about Gabriel and how we wishes that that was another one of his smart tricks to get out of a situation, and that this time he would be fine.

Suddenly, a harsh sound could be heard on the walls.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts, closing the book and swiftly getting up from the bed, opening his drawer and getting his pistol out of it, still staring at his bedroom walls.

He lifts the gun and gets prepared for any sign of danger to show up. His door suddenly starts to shake and Sam quickly aimed at it, with his fingers already on the trigger.

That's when Sam heard a voice behind him.

"I was looking for you, Kiddo."

Sam turns around as fast as he could, still aiming foward, until he saw what was in front of him and slowly lowered his arms.

It was him, right in front of Sam, again.

Sam eyes widened and his elbows tensed down at the image he was facing.

"Gabriel...." his jawn got loose.

"I took a while, I'm sorry for this, I slept for ages until a sudden instict woke me up and I was able to get out of The Void... I heard your thoughts, Sam. I could hear them." Gabriel took a few steps closer to the taller man.

Sam cheeks burned a little.

"W-What do you mean?..." he awkwardly looked to the side for a few seconds.

The archangel eyes stared up and down at the Winchester and finally met the man's eyes again.

"I could always hear your thoughts concerning me in my dreams, but I never had enough strength to wake up. Until now. For some reason my heart started accelerating when you started to think about how you could have stopped me from dying." Gabriel took a pause and heavily sighed.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like this, it really gets me too, and I mean in a literal sense, I could really feel my heart aching." he continued.

[To be continued...]


End file.
